1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to waterborne vessel accessories, and more particularly, to mounts configured to deploy underwater marine detection equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Operators of waterborne vessels sometimes wish to attach equipment such as navigation instruments and/or safety instruments to their watercraft. Some types of equipment have parts that need to be submerged in order to function properly. For example, a fish finder is a type of echo sounding system that uses an underwater transducer known as a hydrophone to detect the position of fish underneath the surface of the water. One technique that fishing enthusiasts have used to attach the hydrophone to the craft in the past has included gluing the hydrophone to the underside of the hull. Existing techniques for deploying underwater marine detection equipment from a watercraft suffer from various drawbacks.